


Stillwater

by Trialia



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Judgment Day (Part 2), Episode: s06e04 Heartland, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't always follow his own rules. Not that they're all his, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillwater

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Samantha.

His rift with his father wasn't why he never went back to the town where he'd grown up. Sure, it might've been a part of it, but it wasn't the main reason.

He doesn't talk. If Jenny'd still been around - still been alive - he might have opened up to her about his memories of Shannon, that day after driving back from Stillwater. He'd been in the mood for it. But she'd died, she was gone, and there was nobody else he'd trust with it.

He tries not to miss her. Any of them. Three beautiful redheads...but they're all gone, now.

No use dwelling on the past, he always tells his team, but he doesn't always live by his own rules. Not days like today. Well, Shannon's rules. That one had been hers.

He remembers every one just as he remembers his girls.

_Semper fi._


End file.
